The Serious Quest
by Lili-Elizabeth
Summary: It's James last year, and due to recent events seen that the world is not just one big joke. And now he is on a quest to find the serious things in life. is a commedy and chp4 up james and lily's first kiss
1. What a beginning to a year!

This is a story about James and Lily (duh) and how James realizes that he wants to discover the more serious things in life. It's not really a serious fic. More of a comedy. But there you go. Any ideas on a plot, I have vague ideas but any more and I'll try to incorporate them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character you know. Evelyn Edwards is based on me. Weird I know, you can probably see from this fic that I'm a real clumsy dunce.  
  
Chapter one: What a start to the year!  
  
Sirius stared at his best friend in disbelief. James grinned and waved the glinting badge in the sunlight, in front of his friend's face.  
  
"Bloody hell! How did you manage that?" Sirius asked looking bemused.  
  
"I don't know do I?" laughed James. "Dumbledoor must have lost the plot. Again."  
  
The two eighteen year old boys stood waiting on the edge of platform nine and three quarters for their other friend Remus Lupin.  
  
Their other friend Peter Petigrew had severe constipation and had to stay at home for five months until his bowels started moving again, (a/n hahahahahahahahaha)  
  
It was ten to ten and the train was getting ready to embark on its ten- hour journey from Kings Cross London to Hogsmede in Scotland.  
  
James sighed and ruffled his hair. Yet another year meaningless fun, pranks and relationships.  
  
Sure, it had been a laugh for the last god knows how many years, but this year, he wanted something more serious to occur. He was to leave Hogwarts this year. Go out into the unknown and dangerous world. He didn't want to leave not knowing the meaning of a serious situation or relationship.  
  
He had first realized this strange ambition at the end of his last year where he had saved fellow students life, despite the fact that they had been enemies from square one.  
  
It was here James realized that there were serious things in life. And these serious things were waiting to be discovered.  
  
It was Remus Lupin, his other best friend who broke up his wandering thoughts.  
  
"Hey Prongs" he said casually patting James on the shoulder. A casual greeting. James looked up and grinned back. He felt he should get to know this friend better this year.  
  
They had been friends for many years, but not really known each other. They were from almost different planets. Remus from planet earth and James from lala land. He hoped that getting to know Remus might help him comprehend who he was as a person and what his destiny was in life.  
  
When the greetings had been completed the three friends climbed aboard the Hogwarts express and went to find a compartment.  
  
They search from one end of the train to the other but found no free compartments. The only one that they could squeeze into contained the boys other friends.  
  
Jennifer Adams, Evelyn Edwards, Cassidy Lloyd, Jessica Mae and Lily Evans. All of which were extremely beautiful, intelligent, popular and mad. Mad to the bone, just like the lads. One reason why they all got on like a house on fire.  
  
Well, except maybe James and Lily. There had always been a bit of hostility between them. Lily thought James was a stuck up prick and James thought Lily was a stuck up know it all. Although deep down he was very fond of her.  
  
They all stopped laughing abruptly when the boys walked in. They one by one they jumped up and flung themselves onto the boys in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Hey babes!" Sirius laughed falling backwards into the seats. Two of the girls fell with him and they all landed in a laughing heap on the floor. "Bloody hell, the things you do with ya mates!"  
  
James while laughing at his friends and hugging Evelyn turned to acknowledge Lily for the first time.  
  
"Hey Lil's" he inclined his head. She only half returned the grin before turning to face her friends lying on the floor crushing Sirius.  
  
"I'll see you guys later" she laughed. The girls red-faced and puffed out tried to straighten themselves up.  
  
"Oh all right. Cheerio then." Cassidy said while composing herself.  
  
"Why where are you going?" asked Evelyn stifling a laugh and untangling herself from James's embrace.  
  
"Head compartment" she said pointing to the badge on her chest. The others looked on admiringly.  
  
"Lucky cow" Jenny muttered. "Hey does anyone know the head boy? I notice it isn't you Remmy, you aren't wearing the badge." She said pointing at Remus's chest.  
  
He nodded and shrugged. The others looked thoughtful.  
  
"Maybe it's Amos Diggory." Suggested Jessica. The others looked.  
  
"There is no way- that I am ever- working- with- that- dickhead." Said Lily trying to remain calm over the fact that Remus was not head boy.  
  
"Don't worry Lil's he doesn't have brains enough. He is nothing but a hufflePUFF." Giggled Evelyn. She did a gay wave at the end of her sentence to emphasize the point. Lily grinned.  
  
"Well however it is, let me know. I will have to work my girly charms on him. Imagine the power I would have over my fellow students if I was dating head boy!" Jessica said seductively. James blushed a bit.  
  
"What you blushing for head boy?" Sirius nudged James. James shot him the most evil glare he could muster. But it was too late.  
  
"WHAT?? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL HIM??" Lily had her hand on her chest and was breathing deeply. "You're not- you cant be.no.no Dumbledoor is not.not that mad surely? No. That was a horrid joke you prick!! Why cant you ever be serious?"  
  
"Oh but my dear lady, I think you'll find I am in more ways than one. Way one, that is my name on the birth certificate" (many people rolled their eyes at this) "and the other way, is that I was not joking in the slightest. No siree. Jimmy boy here, has landed himself with the head boy job. The world has gone corrupt," he said in mock-tragic manor.  
  
Lily stood wide eyes gaping at James. "I have to work. With you. All year?" she said.  
  
"Well, I spose its better than working with he who must be nutters." He said refering to the dark lord. Lily just looked at him. She was not amused. She turned and walked out of the compartment.  
  
"Lily wait!" called Evelyn running to catch up with her. Instead, she tripped over the entrance to the compartment and fell headfirst into the food trolley knocking pasties, chocolate frogs, and bertie botts beans every where. The pumpkin juice flew into the air almost in slow motion and landed on the unsuspecting old lady.  
  
The lady yelped in fright as the two-pint jug plummeted towards her head, the orange, sticky liquid making its way closer and closer towards her frayed gray hair. There was a sickening splash as it landed. She stepped backwards in fear, and knocked a first year backwards who tripped on the bertie botts.  
  
She fell knocking the lunch out of someone else's hands and it catapulted and landed on the floor. Well, almost. On Evelyn's head who was sitting, covered head to toe in who knows what.  
  
To add insult to injury, the students, all curious to know what the yelping had been about, pocked their heads out of compartment doors. Everyone laughed.  
  
They laughed at Evelyn sitting in the mess on the floor, of the poor first year who had lost their lunch and at the old lady, lying on her back with her skirt over her head, flashing a pair of luminous pink and yellow striped knickers.  
  
What at a start to the year.  
  
Hello peeps. Please review, I don't usually write stories so if I'm crap, let me know and I'll give up. If you like it let me know and I'll update.  
  
In the next chapter:  
  
The gang's gay friends come in. Oh dear. More arguments and a possible truce between James and Lily. And someone's in lurve.  
  
Cheerio!  
  
Lili-Elizabeth xxxx 


	2. What one finds when they look past the m...

Hey another chapter! I'm amazing! (Yeah right) shut up other part of brain (fineeeee. I'll just bugger off then) yeah you do that. (----) Right, better.  
  
Well then here is the disclaimer (bla bla bla) I thought I told you to bugger off. (Yeah, yeah) right then. (Say it.) fine, I own alfie and Aled. (Aled the welsh) yeah. Right.  
  
If you have any story ideas let me know. (Cael blas!) Go away. (Brawd gwallgof!) Right. Bye Lizzy!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
After the havoc on the train earlier that day everyone felt that they had quite enough excitement for one day. They wished.  
  
Lily had returned three minutes after the event to collect her bag and laughed so hard that she dropped the bottle of pumpkin juice that she had recently purchased, over a forlorn looking first year.  
  
Not only that, but after the train ride and on the ride to Hogwarts, sitting in the horseless carriages, Sirius being the infuriating prankster that he was, decided to send wet start fireworks over the lake to explode over the heads of the terrified first years. He hoped it might give them a fright.  
  
A bit of a fright is the understatement of the century. Three boats of first years were so startled that they all fell off the tiny boats and into the freezing cold, murky depths of the lake.  
  
The gang was halfway through the mountains on their plates when the next catastrophe occurred.  
  
"I seriously cannot believe the day we are having" moaned Evelyn after the sixth person had pointed and laughed at her. Sirius grinned.  
  
"I can." He laughed. The others glared at him. Only Sirius could see the funny side of making yourself look like you should belong in the loony bin.  
  
"I wonder how long it will take to die down. The commotion I mean" said Jenny through mouthfuls.  
  
The others nodded bitterly. Except Sirius who grinned like a maniac.  
  
The feast ended two hours later, after three more helpings of vegetables and an assortment of meats and puddings.  
  
The gang made their way to the common rooms rubbing their swollen stomachs and laughing at another joke cracked by either James or Sirius.  
  
They reached the warm room three minutes later and chose seats next to two other boys.  
  
"Hey Alfie. Hey Aled." James grinned at his friends. They grinned back and leant forwards to acknowledge the others.  
  
Remus suddenly looked up at James as if he had only just realized he was here.  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you have your own common room?" he asked. "You too" he added looking pointedly at Lily.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"I guess" Lily said fiddling with her hair and looking uncomfortable.  
  
James looked at her. Did she really dislike him that much? Was she worried about spending time with him?  
  
"We'd better be going soon Lil's" he said to her quietly.  
  
"Get lost" she said acidly. "I'll go when I want to."  
  
James shrugged. "Cool. I was just pointing out."  
  
"Well don't! I can take care of myself, I don't need you" Lily was shouting now. The other occupants of the common room had now stopped to see what was happening.  
  
"I only wanted to say."  
  
"I don't give a damn about what you have to say. Anything that comes out of your mouth is poison." Lily laughed viciously.  
  
James looked hurt. "Thanks Lily. You know, maybe if you weren't so prejudice."  
  
"Prejudice? That's a laugh coming from you. You should know. Taunting people because they're on a different level from you."  
  
"That was two years ago! People change! Why are you so blind to that?" James yelled angrily.  
  
"A leopard doesn't change his spots!"  
  
"What do you know? You don't know."  
  
"What? What don't I know."  
  
"Shut up and let me finish my sentence for once in my miserable life!" James yelled. Lily looked up surprised and quieted down.  
  
"Look, I just want to get on with you. We have to work together for a year. That is going to be hard if we can't even talk to each other. If we got on, it would be easier for both of us." James sighed.  
  
Lily looked at him.  
  
"And why should I trust you? How am I supposed to know that during the earliest possible moment, you'll prank me into oblivion?"  
  
"I." James was stopped mid sentence by an odd slurping sound. The whole common room looked to where the noise was coming from. James was so surprised that he choked on his own words.  
  
Aled and Alfie were in each other's arms, kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were still with Jack, Alfie" he said.  
  
"You knew he was.well. not straight?" Jenny stuttered.  
  
"Oh year. It's great having a gay mate. It's like talking to a girl, and girls, you know are more sensitive and so it's easier to talk about love lives. Yeah it's great talking to him. Sensitive with no PMS. It rocks. He was the one who told me to tell you that I love yo.damn. Erm." Sirius blushed and looked away. He hadn't meant to say that.  
  
Jenny looked at him wide eyed and awed. "You what?" she said dizzily.  
  
"I.Erm. look, can I have a word with the girl I love without the whole bloody common room being peeping toms?!" The entire common room looked away grinning. Sirius took Jenny's hand and led her into the hall to talk to her. James turned to Lily.  
  
"I'm going now. See you later." He said still looking perplexed.  
  
Lily looked at his retreating back. "here goes nothing" she sighed. The others looked at her questioningly. But before they got to talk to her she had ran out of the room after James.  
  
"Can I ask you something" she said grabbing his arm and turning him around to look at her. James shrugged.  
  
"Why do you always annoy me? Do you do it on purpose? I mean. your always telling me what to do and stuff. Why?" she said quietly. James looked at her.  
  
"You don't know?" he asked her.  
  
"Would I ask you if I knew?" she replied. James sighed and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Why?" she repeated.  
  
"I like you ok? I've like you for ages. But you just wont give me a chance. I'm not a bad person, but you just won't look past the side of me you saw two years ago. I just.want to get on at least. You can understand that right?" he said looking at the floor. Lily looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry James. I didn't know." Lily told him.  
  
"Oh. That's ok." James replied. "So.erm. what now?"  
  
"I'd like to be friends. That's if you still want to." Lily asked quietly. James beamed.  
  
"I'd love that!" he smiled at her. His first genuine smile in a year at least. Things were getting better.  
  
They walked together back to their common room. Each thinking that the other one wasn't really as bad as they first had thought. And each looking forward to spending the year working together.  
  
Please, please review! I know it's not a great story but I'd like o know how many people are reading it. Ah, I gotta go write two essays now. Damn school. But every cloud has a silver lining. I'm going to see evanescence in London tonight. Yay! And I cannot believe that Wales lost in the rugby. And that try right at the end- how unfair and sneaky! Ahh, I'm angry now. (Mutters something about burning brothers England Rugby shirt) kiddin!  
  
Tata for now, I'll update as soon as ive killed my teachers.  
  
Lili-Elizabeth xxx 


	3. The Pitcher Of Syrup

Next chappie! And I'm sorry for the spellings. I really can't help it! If anyone wants to be my better reader, please apply. Anyone who doesn't like me need not apply. I don't know where I got that from but hey! I'm insane!  
  
Jenny and Sirius entered the great hall the next morning, holding hands and looking very pleased with themselves. The others grinned to themselves and continued to make platefuls of waffles disappear.  
  
Sirius pulled a plate to himself and picked up a pitcher of syrup. The others watched in amazement as the waffles drowned. No longer did they look fresh and tasty, more like the titanic.  
  
"Padfoot, how can you possibly eat so much syrup! That's sick!" Remus goggled.  
  
"It's nice" shrugged Sirius. "I can never have enough of this stuff!"  
  
"I bet you could!" laughed James.  
  
"No. you're wrong" replied Sirius between mouthfuls.  
  
"Prove it." Jenny giggled.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"You heard her, prove it." James told him.  
  
"How?" enquired Sirius looking bemused.  
  
"Well. you see this mate?" James said slyly, picking up the pitcher of syrup. Sirius looked cautiously at it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Drink it. All of it."  
  
Sirius turned green but pushed his feelings of fear away.  
  
"I will." He said resolutely.  
  
The others looked at him as though he was not fit to live among the sane and living.  
  
"Here you go then. Good luck" James chuckled handing Sirius the pitcher, syrup spilling of the top.  
  
Sirius felt the weight of the syrup. "Drink. All of it. Oh shit." Sirius thought.  
  
He brought the rim to his lips and drank deeply. He gulped the sickly mouthful down. He looked down and was horrified to find that the amount of syrup left had hardly decreased.  
  
"Well, bottoms up!" he cringed and gargled down as much as he could bear. He gulped and gulped without thinking, ignoring his stomachs protests until there was but a drop left in the pitcher. He set the empty pitcher down victoriously. The others gaped at him.  
  
"well! I think that deserves an extra big plate of waffles!" James cheered, handing the overloaded plate towards his green-looking friend.  
  
Sirius took one look at the plate and felt the sticky liquid inside him begins to force its way up again.  
  
"Gotta.go." he gasped in between gagging. And with that he got up and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
I'm sure all you readers are praying that he made it to the bathroom in time. Sadly not. Not in this story.  
  
Sirius, not looking where he was going, ran into the same first year that the gang had scared the other day. That was the last straw. He thew up, his entire stomach content onto someone's neatly polished shoes.  
  
When he had finished, he looked up shakily to apologize to the person's shoes that he had just ruined. Sadly, he looked up into the formidable face of the one and only Professor Mc Gonagle.  
  
"Mr. Black! How dare you" she screamed shaking with fury.  
  
"Never in my life. how much did you eat?" "A pitcher of syrup" Sirius replied stupidly. Mc. Gonagle glared at him before dragging him off to her office.  
  
Sorry it's short. I'm half-asleep. Evanescence rock man! So do Wales. Ignore me, but do not ignore this  
  
Please, please, please, please, please review! I'm begging you! I need encouragement. If I don't get any reviews, I will not update.  
  
By the way, cheers to all of my reviewers last chappie! I really appreciate it!  
  
Bye de bye!  
  
Lili-Elizabeth xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	4. The Truth

Hello you evil monkeys! Here's the next chapter and it's the best one yet (in my opinion- you might hate it!) ah well. Please have fun reading! (Or else I'll make you read Jane Austin!)  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Sirius returned to the group during the next lesson and told the group of his "heroic tale"  
  
According to him, he had been dragged (very much against his will) to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey had to perform an emergency spell before the sugar content got into his blood, causing him to turn into a dangerously hyper Sirius, and causing devastation wherever he went.  
  
After that, he was "carried" to McGonagles office where he bravely received his sentence. Three days worth of detention.  
  
He ended his story with a face so solemn, someone who had never met him before may have believed that he was a man faced with eternal torment. The others grinned and shook their heads.  
  
Just then the bell rang out and the school burst into movement. Doors bursting open in every corridor, students spilling out of them eager to get to lunch. Sirius however was less enthusiastic than the other hunger-mad animals.  
  
He sat down at the table and watched his friends work their way through the mountains of chips, vegetables, burgers, and sausages, and oddly enough apple source. Sirius felt sick just looking at it.  
  
"Lost your appetite Sirius?" grinned James. Sirius glared at him.  
  
"Because of you, I may never be able to eat again. I hate you" he replied childishly.  
  
James poked his tongue out. Sirius playfully kicked him underneath the table, causing James to yell in fright. He then retaliated by accidentally on purpose sending the plate of peas towards his unsuspecting best friend.  
  
"Oh, grow up, both of you!" yelled Lily in frustration. "Your seventeen, not seven!"  
  
"And the difference is?" James said stupidly. Lily glared at him.  
  
"I don't suppose you have changed since you were seven." Lily snorted. "You're still immature, rude and I bet you still go running to mummy every time you cannot sort out something for yourself."  
  
James glared at her. But some odd emotion flickered in his eyes. Was it sadness? Fear? Hurt? Or just anger?  
  
"My 'mummy' died this summer." James said coldly. "And just for the record, I can sort out my own problems, I don't need anybody." And with that he got up and stormed out the great hall. Lily looked at her hands, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't know" she whispered.  
  
"We know Lil's" Remus put his arm around her shoulders. The others glanced uncomfortably at each other. The truth was, only Sirius and Remus had known. James hadn't wanted any one else to know. If there was one thing that he hated, it was sympathy.  
  
The rest of the lunch was eaten in silence. The mountain of food less appealing than it had been. Lily had only one thing on her mind.  
  
James.  
  
What was going on through his mind? Why would he hide something as important as this? What else was he hiding? Lily dreaded to think how James was feeling. She didn't know why, but it hurt her to think of him suffering. She decided that the next time she saw him, she would apologize and offer her support. However, she did not see him until later that evening. James had not shown up to his lessons. No one had seen him.  
  
After a long day Lily retired to her common room utterly exhausted. She had received another two essays on top of the three waiting for her in her room.  
  
She flopped onto one of the soft red sofas and closed her eyes. The warmth of the fire soaked through her clothes and her body relaxing her.  
  
However, although her body was at rest, her mind was not. Something was nagging her from the back of her mind. A slight movement from the other side of the room alerted her and she sat up.  
  
She looked over and saw a messy dark-haired boy tossing and turning on the sofa. Lily got up and scrambled over to where the boy was.  
  
She shook him by the shoulders. "Wake up James! It's just a dream" James's eyes snapped open and glanced around at the room. He sat up shakily, pushing his glasses further up him nose.  
  
"You ok?" asked Lily nervously. James nodded. Lily sat on the edge of the sofa and observed James.  
  
"You're not ok." She said simply. "How can you be?"  
  
James shrugged. "I'll live"  
  
"Have you actually talked to anybody about what happened?" Lily inquired gently. James shook his head.  
  
"It would help if you did."  
  
"I don't want to. It's too hard." James sighed.  
  
"You'll feel better." Lily took James's hand. "You know where Sirius is, and you know he'll want to help you."  
  
"I don't want everybody treating me like a kid." James started to get angry. "A bit like what you're doing now actually."  
  
"I'm trying to help" Lily said offended.  
  
"I don't care. How many times to I have to tell everyone! I don't need anyone!" James yelled.  
  
"Why don't you just stop feeling sorry for yourself! You're not the first person to go through a tough time!" Lily shouted back equally as angry.  
  
"You wanna know eh?" James said dangerously quiet. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Lily wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know. But James went ahead anyway.  
  
"Here it is then. This summer, my 'mummy' and father were taken away by a nasty old man called Lord Voldemort. And we all know what happens when people get taken away by him don't we?"  
  
Lily gasped. James ignored this.  
  
"They were taken and never seen again. Murdered. Leaving me an orphan, alone and the next victim on the murderers list." The tone in James's voice was different now. He now sounded as though trying to suppress a great deal of emotion.  
  
"Happy now?" he asked, choking back tears.  
  
Lily was stunned. She had no idea that James could be so sensitive.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She whispered. She leant forwards and planted a kiss on his lips, surprising herself. James looked at his hands.  
  
"Me too. I didn't mean to take it all out on you." He said apologetically.  
  
Lily smiled at him. "Do you feel better now? She asked him.  
  
James smiled back "Loads"  
  
"You know, if you ever need help, I'm here." Lily grabbed James's hand.  
  
He nodded in thanks. Little did they know, they would need each other a lot more in the future. Meanwhile.  
  
"Sirius, get the hell down from there!" Remus was trying to coax Sirius down from the windowsill.  
  
"No way. I'm going to jump." Sirius was adamant.  
  
"Padfoot, I'm not sure anyone has ever told you this, but, jumping out of a window is a dangerous thing to do!"  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Please Sirius.you can do anything, just don't jump!"  
  
"It just seemed entertaining that's all. But." an immense smile crept over Sirius's face. "Oh bugger," thought Remus. ".I've got a better idea!" screeched Sirius jumping inside the room again. He ran to his trunk and flung it open. From it he withdrew a black skateboard. Remus eyed it wearily.  
  
"Sirius." he warned. But Sirius did not heed and ran to the door, stood on the skateboard, and with one final salute to the gob smacked Remus, flung himself down the stairs.  
  
'Amazingly' he did not manage to get all the way down the stone staircase without falling of the skateboard. He hit a particularly crooked stair on the way down and plummeted bottom first towards the cold floor at the bottom.  
  
He landed. He yelped. He rubbed his arse.  
  
"Remus. WHY THE DEVILS MONKEYS DID YOU NOT STOP ME??????????"  
  
Hope you liked! I didn't get any reviews for the last chappie so please make my day by reviewing. I really do appreciate. And if you have an account, I'll review your stories in return! Please review! Hope you liked anyway. Still. any offers for a better reader? I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I genuinely cannot help it! Bloody spell check never picks them up! And I cannot believe Wales did not qualify!  
  
Lili-Elizabeth xxx 


	5. Purple Sky

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in like. forever but when doing three essays a levels, one is a tad pushed for time!  
  
Ok I do not, I repeat do not own any characters you recognize and the songs are mine too.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Several medical treatments later, Sirius could once again walk, and was up to his usual antics, much to Remus and James's dismay.  
  
"You'll be the bloody death of me Sirius!" James sighed. Then he added as an afterthought "if you don't manage to kill yourself first."  
  
Sirius shrugged and grinned at his friends. The three were sitting in the crowded great hall on the first of December. No one knew why, but Dumbledore had called a special assembly of the students.  
  
"So, anyone know why we're here?" Lily asked as her an Evelyn sat down opposite the boys. The others shrugged. "Where's Jenny?"  
  
"She'll be along soon," said Sirius with a very smug look. The girls glanced anxiously at each other.  
  
"What have you done with our friend?" Evelyn asked Sirius who merely replied  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"I'm serious"  
  
"Nope. I am"  
  
Evelyn rolled here eyes. "Grow up." She muttered, but did not continue quizzing Sirius.  
  
Five minutes and thirty-three mince pies later, Jenny walked in smiling. She shared a look with Sirius, and the anxiousness of their friends increased.  
  
"On the 'assembly' I presume?" Sirius asked Jenny mildly. She nodded calmly, ignoring the confused looks of their best friends.  
  
"What?" Lily mouthed to James. He shrugged back. Over the last few months, there had been few developments in the relationship between James and Lily; however, they had learned to be civil to each other.  
  
The door flew open, and in walked Albus Dumbledore, magical and mighty, a warm smile greeting the students of his school. He walked majestically through the center of the hall until he reached the teacher's table. He faced the silent audience.  
  
"Welcome to this unexpected, yet highly exciting assembly." he began, but as he said the last word, the hall exploded with streams of colors. Fireworks were flying out from the Christmas tree and suits of armor towards the Slytherin who looked positively petrified.  
  
Jenny and Sirius discretely winked at each other, however not discretely enough for the others not to notice. They all grinned and looked at the wood grains in the table, until the amusing display had ended. Dumbledore chuckled and winked in the direction of the group. He then cleared his throat and continued as though he had not been interrupted at all in the first place.  
  
"This year, we are going to have a big celebration of the musical arts!" he cried cheerfully. The other students in the body of the hall looked at each other doubtfully.  
  
James and Lily however, were now listening intently. Little did the others know, for James and Lily never told a soul, music was one of the most important things in their lives.  
  
Both were too shy to admit that they could play numerous instruments and enjoyed both writing and singing music. They were afraid that the others would laugh at them.  
  
When the crowd had settled down eventually, Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Anyone in the school can join. You do not have to be good at music, however it does help if one wants to be on the good side of the judges." The crowd laughed.  
  
"What you have to do is break up into groups no less than three. You shall be auditioned, and then, the system will work in a series of stages. You will be given a task, for example a theme to work on, and eventually more and more teams will be knocked out, and who will enter the final. People who get past the auditions shall be performing to the school."  
  
He looked expectantly round the crowd. "Anyone interested then?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, some already frantically trying to sort groups out for themselves. Before long, the students were making their way back to their common rooms, talking excitedly of the event to come.  
  
"So, anyone up for the challenge?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Sounds like fun" nodded Remus. "We don't have to take it seriously."  
  
"Is that a yes then?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded. Jenny smiled at Evelyn and linked arms with her. "We're in too!"  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
Jessica and Cassidy walked up behind them. "And us!" they called.  
  
James and Lily looked at each other. Neither of them knew about each other's love of music, however, they both felt as though they were in the same boat. Just as they were about to join the group however.  
  
"I think we need a few more people. You know, just to back up. Drums, guitar, writing and maybe even singing. I think we should hold our own auditions" Sirius told the band.  
  
"We could.um. you know, we could do it" James said quietly looking at Sirius hopefully.  
  
"You?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and Lily" James replied. The others looked at the two and laughed.  
  
"Very funny." Jenny laughed  
  
"I was serious!" James retorted.  
  
"No, I am!" Sirius laughed "but you really want to join?"  
  
Lily and James grinned sheepishly and nodded. Sirius for once looked serious.  
  
"I know we're friends and all, but we kind of really want to win." Sirius said "No offence" he added.  
  
"So, you don't want us?" Lily asked looking slightly hurt.  
  
"You can listen to us practice" Jessica said putting an arm around her friend for comfort.  
  
"Certainly not!" cried Jenny in outrage. "No one must know what we're doing!" Jessica looked away from Lily.  
  
"Come on gang, must get going!" Sirius declared dragging the band along with him, leaving James and Lily looking lost.  
  
"Never mind" Lily said indignantly.  
  
"You wanted to be in the band though didn't you?" James asked as they started to walk towards the head common room. Lily nodded. James shut his eyes and opened them again.  
  
"Look, here's what were going to do. We make our own band." James said decisively.  
  
"Ok, firstly, you don't like music. Secondly there are two of us and we need three, and finally, have you lost your bloody mind?" Lily screeched.  
  
"Oi! Firstly I can play music, write music and sing music, secondly, we'll sneak into Sirius's auditions and pick the good ones that they didn't want. And finally, what do you reckon eh?" James grinned, and for once Lily grinned back.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
The next day, two signs went up all around school. The first was about the first challenge to audition. The band auditioning had to perform or preferably write and perform a song about secrets. The second sign was to advertise auditions for "Bri. the new band!"  
  
Just as planned, Lily and James went along to the auditions to see whom they would have for their band. After sitting through an agonizing three and a half hours James and Lily finally had the names of their perfect band members, they were good but no what the other band were looking for.  
  
Sure enough when the band members were finally announced, James and Lily went straight for the others and asked them to join their band "Purple sky"  
  
Eventually they decided that the band should look like this:  
  
Lily Evans: Lead singer/writer. Can play guitars, string instruments and pianos.  
  
James Potter: Lead singer/writer. Can play guitar, piccolo, flute.  
  
Iona Jordan: Bass guitar, backing vocals  
  
Adrian Lee: drums, backing vocals  
  
Amy Mariner: guitar and backing vocal.  
  
James and Lily had already written a song together "Secrets and Lies" which was a Goth/rock song, which suited all band members perfectly. They practiced day and night, intent on beating "Bri" who knew nothing of their rival band. Eventually the day came of the auditions. Both bands were performing one after the other, starting with "Bri" James and Lily and co. were dressed in all black and were looking very gothic when they arrived. The others did not notice them.  
  
"Ok, I would like to hear 'Bri' please. The band consists of Sirius, Remus, Jenny, Evelyn, Jessica, Cassidy, John and Mattie. They will be performing 'When will you learn?'" Professor Mc.Gonagle announced to the small audience.  
  
The crown clapped and cheered as the band members all dressed in red stood on stage. The music started and the band began to dance to the pop/rock song.  
  
Hell to you my friend, I don't give a damn about your messed up life,  
  
I heard it all before my friend,  
  
You tell a lie, a made up story,  
  
It isn't really interesting,  
  
To listen to your made up problems,  
  
It's just really too frustrating,  
  
To learn how your so much better than me  
  
When will you learn? I heard your lies before,  
  
I won't take it anymore, im sick of you,  
  
Walk out that door, and don't turn around,  
  
I don't care if your plans have hit theground,  
  
It's an excuse anyways, oh, when will you learn?  
  
Stop ringing my damn phone my friend,  
  
I'm never gonna answer your call  
  
Stop knocking on my door my friend  
  
Not even if your mothers had a nasty fall  
  
Go beg your other mates,  
  
The're stupid enough to swallow your tales,  
  
Go beg your other mates,  
  
Because I'm never gonna listen,  
  
I used to think you were my friend, was that a lie aswell?  
  
When will you learn? I heard your lies before,  
  
I won't take it anymore, im sick of you,  
  
Walk out that door, and don't turn around,  
  
I don't care if your plans have hit theground,  
  
It's an excuse anyways, oh, when will you learn?  
  
Go beg your other mates,  
  
The're stupid enough to swallow your tales,  
  
Go beg your other mates,  
  
Because I'm never gonna listen,  
  
When will you learn? I heard your lies before,  
  
I won't take it anymore, im sick of you,  
  
Walk out that door, and don't turn around,  
  
I don't care if your plans have hit theground,  
  
It's an excuse anyways, oh, when will you learn?  
  
When they had finished the crown cheered and applauded. The judges looked very impressed and thoroughly relieved. They had obviously had some awful performances that morning  
  
"Thank you very much!" Mc.Gonagle clapped. "You will find out if you were successful in one week." She cleared her throat. "Next up. Purple.Sky?" the crowd laughed at the name, however the band stood up determinedly.  
  
"The band consists of James Potter, Lily Evans, Iona Jordan, Adrian Lee and Amy Mariner." The crowds were stunned. Sirius looked up and realized that James was the one in the gothic outfit. "They will be performing secrets and lies"  
  
The five of the walked up onto the stage and picked up their instruments. They started to play a desperate, sad, angry song. James and Lily started to sing, occasionally with the odd input of one of the backing players.  
  
Hidden away, in the depths of the mind,  
  
Unspoken words of truth  
  
Some secrets can turn into lies  
  
Words without proof,  
  
Locked inside, a darkened cage  
  
And thrown away the key.  
  
Lost by fear, worn away by age  
  
And will never be set free  
  
Secrets cloud the mind,  
  
Lies can make you blind  
  
From the truth that lies inside  
  
That you tried to hide  
  
Can hurt, can turn,  
  
A heart of gold into stone  
  
Can't fight the secrets and the lies  
  
Can't you tell? Why can't you see?  
  
Secrets will all drive you mad  
  
Lost hope, is what they give to me  
  
Makes you feel, lost and sad  
  
Never run away, it will only you catch you  
  
One day, when its all been left behind  
  
Somewhere, between the secrets and lies  
  
You'll find the truth and a sense of tranquility  
  
Secrets cloud the mind,  
  
Lies can make you blind  
  
From the truth that lies inside  
  
That you tried to hide  
  
Can hurt, can turn,  
  
A heart of gold into stone  
  
Can't fight the secrets and the lies  
  
Somewhere, anywhere, that's where you find  
  
The answer  
  
To the secrets and the lies  
  
The crowd was blown away. Lily and James had amazing voices and their musical talent was unmatchable. They turned to look at their rivals. They.looked.gutted.  
  
Muahahahahahahaaaa. Revenge is sweet, I should know! Revenge on three evil people in one day! Goodness that's jolly good!  
  
Please review. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter. Watch out for the one released at xmas. It will be a biggie! I hope! Please reivew and thanks for all my reviews last chappie! And a big thanx to Ally who has agreed to be my better reader! Thankyou!  
  
Lili-Elizabeth xxxxx 


End file.
